


So, What's Your Story?

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [24]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Prompt: meeting in the E.R/A&E au
Relationships: Alby/Newt (Maze Runner)
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/59411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	So, What's Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> How did I move all my other Nalby fics but not this one???? Anyway I wrote this way back in 2014 and I'm still mad how much TMR fandom slept on Nalby. Ya'll weak. Also Dashner's let me down.

For all intents and purposes, Newt really should have been a lot more careful. 

He knew that his ankle was a lot more sensitive, and therefore more susceptible to breaks, ever since the car accident in high school. It still ached when the weather got too wet or too cold, and it pretty much put an end to his career as a potential olympic sprinter. He _knew_ all of this long before he got on Minho’s stupid pennyboard on a stupid dare that he was totally regretting right then and there. 

Minho sat next to him, leafing through an out of date copy of Women’s Health while they waited for the triage nurse to finally call them in. Thomas had come along with them originally, but had to go so he wouldn’t miss his shift at work - taking the car with him. Knowing their luck, his shift would be finished before a doctor even got the chance to see Newt, so he’d be back in time to drive them back to the dorm. 

Newt pulled the ice pack away to look at his ankle, hissing in pain as he did so. He gingerly placed the pack back into position. 

Minho cringed next to him (bloody arsehole, he had _nothing_ to cringe about) and tossed the magazine onto the table, “I think I saw a Burger King just down the block from here…we missed lunch, so…yeah, I’ll be back with something to eat." 

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up." 

Minho clapped his shoulder and made his way out the front door of the emergency room. 

Minutes after his friend left, two other boys came through the door - one supporting the other, who had a _massive_ welt and cut on his forehead. Newt sort of recognized them from school, definitely from his department but not his major. (Newt was studying physics, he was pretty sure he had seen them both one time when he passed a chemistry lab). The uninjured boy placed his friend on a seat next to Newt and quickly made his way over to triage to check is friend in.

Newt looked over at the guy that had taken Minho’s seat, "What happened to you…” he started, tentatively.

The other guy looked a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed, “I…dropped something on the floor and beaned my head on one of the tables trying to pick it up.” He shrugged and looked up at one of the TVs in the room, “My friend is paranoid about concussions and shit like that, so he insisted I come…" 

"Ah…well then, I hope it turns out okay…" 

"Yeah…what about you?”

“I…fell off my friend’s dumb skateboard and might have re-broken an old injury." 

"Geez…" 

"Yeah, I know…sodding hurts like a mother…" 

They sat in silence for a second. Newt squished his slowly melting icepack a little closer to his ankle. The other guy looked at his friend, who seemed to insist on filling out the forms in front of the triage desk. 

"You go to school nearby…right? It might be the head injury, but I’m almost 100 percent sure I’ve seen you somewhere before…” the other guy said.

Newt nodded, “Yeah…I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought I saw you in one of the labs, Chemistry major?" 

"Yeah…I keep thinking about switching over to Poly-Sci though." 

"Ugh, don’t do that. They’re all pricks in that department." 

"Yeah, that’s why I’m just thinking about it…how about you?" 

"Physics,” he bit his lip after feeling a sting of pain from his ankle before continuing, “I’m Newt, by the way." 

The other guy nodded a bit, before a dizzy feeling washed over his face - he definitely regretted that, "I’m Alby." 

"Alby!” Alby’s friend called over, “Are you diabetic?" 

Alby groaned, "No, I’m not diabetic. Just give let me fill out the papers!" 

"No! I’ve got this! Just sit tight, okay." 

Newt laughed a bit, "Well…at least he’s concerned." 

"Yeah, I guess…” Alby turned back towards him, subtlety looking over. His lips thinned and he squinted a little, obviously deep in thought. His face retuned to normal and, “Okay, so this might be kind of awkward considering that we’re both in…yeah, this position. But when we’re both out of here, you want to go out sometime?”

Newt blinked, “Are you serious? Is your head injury making you loopy?”

“Completely, unless you’re not interested in guys. I just figured the opportunity was here.” 

He thought about it for a second before shooting a grin back at Alby, “Sure, why not?" 

"Great…" 

”…so not only did you bust your head, but you busted the ice as well?“ 

"I think I’m starting to regret this." 


End file.
